1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modulation-signal generator circuit and an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-337909 discloses a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of switching tone characteristic curves based on images that are input.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-178153 discloses a gamma correction circuit capable of switching gamma correction curves based on images that are input.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-029425 discloses a structure using a nonuniform pixel clock (PCLK).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-173159 discloses a structure in which signal waveforms sequentially rise.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-181917 discloses a control apparatus and a control method capable of searching for a single sequence from points on a tone-voltage reaction curve to obtain the sequence having the luminance.